Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Byrne vs. General Onox Both encounter and easily defeat Link early in his quest. Both kidnap a Maiden, said Madiens also appear in their boss battle. Both work for villains (Twinrova and Cole) trying to revive super villains (Ganon and Malladus). Despite their place as main antagonists both their boss battles are used to stall Link. Both wield a melee weapon in their left hand that can be thrown and reeled back in and use magic with their right hand. (and if it counts for anything Byrne's magic looks slightly wind based making another relation to Onox) Oni Link 17:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Would be a support but Byrne vs. Linebeck and Byrne vs. Nabooru are still fresh in memory. Ehh, whatever... we've had about 100 fights with Zant so I guess its fine to be in 3 times. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Connections are worded like a five year old would do it. Also, sucks. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I still don't particularly like it, but it's not bad, I guess. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree about the wording, but it's fine other than that. -'Isdrak ' 22:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't see any problems with the fight. Nicely done. Portal-Kombat : : Not bad. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, bad because I don't like it, good, because I wonder about the results. I'm in the middle. AmazingLink 19:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : It seems too obvious but still pretty good. The 19:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Barnes vs. Cannon Both of these men are bomb salesmen who have odd, yet similar, hairstyles,and both are generally disliked (In Barns' case where Renado would not introduce him to Link and is scolded for frightening the children, and in Cannons case where he is bound and gagged for having too high of prices for his bombs on Windfall. Perpetualtwilight 19:00 October 4, 2010 : : Hurm... usually I wouldn't support it due to being lacking in originality and non-obiviousnessiosity, but I like a good explosives duel in October. Count me in. --AuronKaizer ' 00:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : A little contrived, obvious and borning, but not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Per Joe. I must feel nice today or something. -'Isdrak ' 00:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Boring and obvious. Just not an interesting fight to me. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Just seems boring. ~RavensMill' : : I just... Like this one!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : So.... well... AmazingLink 19:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. The 19:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the fight itself, I just don't care for these connections. Portal-Kombat Agahnim vs. Vaati Well, both practice in sorcery, and also, both charcters have appeared in a game (Agahnim - Alttp, Vaati - FSA) where they have appeared to be the main villian, when Ganon ends up the main villian. AmazingLink 19:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are basically just one connection. I'm just not feeling it. The 19:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : How is it one, not two? AmazingLink 20:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Because the Zelda series is filled with people that use magic, thus making the first connection fairly meaningless. -'Isdrak ' 22:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Also, Ganon loves to act through puppet villains. It's fairly common. Portal-Kombat : : On top of being an antagonist fight and not being very good in the first place, it's redundant. We've had different variations of this exact concept, like, five times. And this isn't even good by those standards. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Darknut vs. Phantom Guardian I'm sorry if this fight has been suggested already. Can someone tell me exactly how to check if a fight is suggested already? I know you can always check the archives, but is there a more efficient way? Anyway, both of these are large, armor-clad monsters with a humanoid appearance. They both wield large swords and shields, and they are both vulnerable in their back. Also, their faces are always hidden (TWW is an exception), and Link's sword is the most powerful weapon to use against them. -'''Triforce of ' ' : : Well, you worded the description better than most could, but the truth is that when you get right down to it, they're pretty much just "evil knight in heavy armor" stereotypes and therefore are expected to be similar in pretty much all the ways you mentioned. Besides that, the bit about Link's sword is not necessarily true. In TWW, Light Arrows can kill Darknuts instantly even with their armor on - much, much stronger than even the most powerful version of the Master Sword present in the game. I think there might be other examples too, but too lazy to actually check. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia